Techniques with password verification have been widely used nowadays, providing some security for corresponding operations. Generally speaking, a longer password provides higher security. Although a long password provides high security, it is inconvenient for a user to memorize and input it. A short password is not safe and is easy to be decoded, resulting in password discovery.